A number of coin counting devices include sensors to discriminate coin denominations, discriminate coins from different countries, and/or discriminate coins from non-coin objects. These devices can include coin counters, gaming devices such as slot machines, vending machines, bus or subway “fare boxes,” etc. In such devices, accurate discrimination of deposited coins is important for economical operation of the device.
Some coin handling devices include electromagnetic sensors to discriminate deposited objects. Generally, these sensors generate an electromagnetic field that interacts with the object. The interactions are analyzed to determine whether the object is a coin, and if so, which denomination it is. In many devices, a coin sensor is positioned proximate to a coin path. As a coin or other object travels along the path, the sensor interacts with the object to discriminate between coins and non-coin objects, and to determine the denominations of the coins. In many devices, the coin sensor is aligned with the approximate center of coins passing by on the coin path. However, due to the differing sizes between various coin denominations, the sensor may not always be sufficiently aligned to accurately discriminate the coins and/or determine coin denominations.